beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Fireblaze 145F
Earth Phoenix 125F is Sarah's Beyblade. Face Bolt: Fireblaze ﻿The face bolt has the face of a Phoenix and the word "Phoenix" on it. It represents Phoenix, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Fireblaze The Energy Ring has flames of red and maroon stickers around is and is rather light. Fusion Wheel: Earth *'Weight:' 33.1 grams Earth is a great Defensive wheel and is good for Stamina as well. It has extra openings as well, to help the air flow. It has four "Blades", each of which are curved in, so it's like a shield. This helps with recoil and Smash Attack. Earth also seems to beat Rock in most battles due to weight and recoil. In terms of outclassing, Earth is a much better choice for Defense than Rock, Counter, and Leone (Wheel). However, since Twisted is heavier than Earth and has less recoil than Earth, Twisted seems to outclasses Earth. IMPORTANT: MOLD VARIATIONS Earth has two different molds. The first mold was released in BB-47 Starter Earth Aquila 145WD, and the second in both the purple WBBA "Event Special" MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S, and SonoKong manufactured Earth Metal Wheels. However, TAKARA-TOMY has since ceased production on the first mold, thus making it a difficult part to obtain. The second mold addressed breaking problems that the original mold faced by modifying the inside of each of Earth's wings. The new mold is up to three grams heavier than the old mold (30-31 grams versus 33 grams on the new mold), which makes it significantly more effective for Defense customizations. Therefore, the new mold is the preferred choice for Defense customs using Earth, while the original mold would be the best for Stamina. Earth can be utilized in the Defense customization, MF Earth Bull GB145RS. Earth can also be put to good use in the stamina combo Earth Virgo 85/90/100/W105 SD/WD. Spin Track: 125 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams The 125 Track is midway between the 105 and the 145 Tracks. Utilised in mid-height Stamina combos, it is more difficult to destablise compared to 145 height Stamina combos. It has declined in popularity as the choice mid-height Track due to the release of T125 and D125. Later in the episode, Madoka gives Earth Fireblaze a purple Spin Track. Performance Tip: Flat *'Weight:' 1 Gram Flat, as it's name suggests, has a Flat plastic Tip which enables it, an offensive movement pattern. It is the pre-HWS equivalent of Flat Core (HMS) and SG Flat (Plastic). Despite it's movement, it has a hard time retaining a flower pattern, since it is plastic, in which it has less grip to the Stadium floor than Performance Tips made of rubber. F is outclassed by Performance Tips such as WF, RF, R2F, and XF. It's dark blue in color. Later in the episode, Madoka swaps F for WD in a grey colour. Gallery MadokaHoldingEarthFireblaze.PNG|Earth Fireblaze Side View. Beyblade 4D Earth Fireblaze got a WD.png|Madoka fixed Earth Fireblaze 250px-Sarah.PNG|Earth Fire Blaze's owner, Sarah. Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Cameo Beyblades